Monopoly
by hssiam
Summary: Basically Destiel porn. Please R


**AN: my first attempt at smut... please R&R, feedback is always nice :)**

"That's not fair, Dean. I wanted that property." Castiel complained in his usual mono-tonal voice whilst glaring at Dean from over the Monopoly board they had set up on the dingy motel room floor. "Too bad, Cas. I bought it. It's mine now." Dean replied with a cocky smirk at the irritated look on Cas' face. When Castiel's mood didn't improve even though Dean was smiling at him, Dean knew something was up, his smiles always cheered up the ex-angel. He added "C'mon Cas... it's just a game. Besides, I never get to win. Sammy always beats me, luckily he's out on a supply run." Even with Dean's half begging, attempt to cheer him up, Cas didn't seem much happier so Dean decided he'd try other tactics to better his mood. "I can give you the property if you like... for a price." Dean said with a suggestive smile that went completely unnoticed by Castiel as he was now playing with the strands of his tan-trench coat, sulking like a toddler.

"No... it's okay, Dean. I'm going to go have a shower." and with that Cas got up and made his way over to the bathroom without even sparing a glance back at Dean and closed the door behind him. Dean's face fell, he couldn't believe that Cas had taken a stupid board game so seriously! And the fact that Cas was going for a shower only made Dean feel all the more guilty. Castiel wouldn't have needed to take a shower if he hadn't have fallen. Maybe it wasn't strictly Dean's fault that he had. But in the curious mind of Dean Winchester, he's always capable of taking on unnecessary guilt and blame. Dean decided that it was his duty to cheer Cas up... starting now. Dean stood up and walked directly across the Monopoly board, not caring that he wrecked the set-up they had and headed straight for the bathroom door, after Cas.

Dean didn't bother knocking on the door of the bathroom, he just walked right in. The room was completely filled up with steam from the shower that was standing in the corner. Clearly Cas had the shower on at a very high temperature. Dean could just make out the outline of Castiel's slender body through the shower curtain. His heart rate sped up and he could feel the pounding against his chest. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing or even why he was doing, he just new that he need to cheer _his_ ex-angel up. Dean quickly removed his many layers of clothing, depositing them on the floor in a messy pile. He made his way over to the shower and pulled back the curtain, stepping over the slightly raised edge of the shower and sliding in behind Cas who had his back to Dean, facing the wall.

Castiel turned around as he noticed someone entering the shower behind him and let out a small gasp of surprise. "Dean...w...what are you doing?" he questioned, titling his head to the side in his usual puzzled manor that Dean adored. Not that Dean would ever admit to doing so. Dean's breath hitched. "You're not really that upset, are you?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "What?" Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The game," Dean clarified. "Monopoly. Are you really upset that I got the property you wanted?" Cas' gaze drifted to the floor of the shower. "No, Dean. It's not... I'm not... that's not why I'm upset."

"Then why?" Dean asked, lightly cupping Castiel's cheek with his hand and lifting his face slightly to meet his overpoweringly blue eyes. Cas just stared at Dean in the usual way, in the same way that he always had done. The way that made Dean feel as though Castiel could see right through him, but at the same time believing him to be a puzzle, an enigma. Something worthy of piecing together. Only now Castiel's stare was tainted with sadness. Dean knew. Dean knew that Castiel was struggle with losing his angel mojo. He was uncertain of what to say to Castiel in a hopes of at least making him feel a little better, he couldn't find the words to express what Castiel needed. So he opted for an easier option, on he felt certain he could accomplish. Dean leaned in, landing his lips directly on top of Castiel's in a light kiss. "Dean, wha...?" he tried to ask pulling his head away slightly. Dean didn't answer, at least not with words. He leant back in closer to Castiel, kissing him again only this time with more passion. He parted his lips slight and darted his tongue out gently licking along the seem of Castiel's lips, asking for entrance. Castiel willingly obliged, opening his mouth and allowing Dean's tongue to make contact with his own. It was a foreign feeling to Cas, one he could safely say he enjoyed. Very much. Dean pulled back and began placing small kisses, following along Cas' jawline and down to his neck. Castiel let out a small noise that could only be construed as a moan. Dean mad his way to Cas' collar bone, nipping and sucking leaving small purple and red marks littered on Castiel's skin. Dean ventured further down Cas' body, briefly ghosting his mouth over Castiel's nipples before moving down to his hipbones. Dean, now on his knees, grazed his teeth over Castiel's hip before biting down gently and sucking hard, leaving yet another impressive purple mark, a stark contrast against Castiel's pale skin.

Dean ran his hand up Castiel's thigh before taking hold of his erection, beginning to work him slowly. Dean continued to place teasing kisses along Castiel's stomach and down his snail trail. Dean paused briefly, taken in a deep breath of air before circling his mouth around the head of Castiel's cock. Castiel let out a hushed moan before Dean began to take more of him into his mouth. Dean's had remained at the base of Castiel's cock pumping in time with the rhythm that Dean was creating with his mouth. Dean had never done this before, he was mostly basing his actions on what he knew he liked on himself. But judging by the obscene noises escaping his ex-angels mouth he must be doing something right. Castiel could feel tension coiling in his stomach as Dean continued to suck it off, he'd learnt enough from the pizza-man to know what was _coming _next. "Fuck." Castiel cursed, sending an ache of longing to straight to Dean's dick. "Dean, I'm gonna...I'm..." Castiel couldn't make out the rest of his sentence as Dean only urged him on with his mouth until Castiel was screaming out Dean's name in pleasure and coming into his mouth. Dean stood up, his knees slightly bruised from the hard ground. Looking at Castiel Dean could see that he had his eyes closed and was still panting heavily. "Cas?" Dean asked, "Are you okay?"

"I think." Castiel panted out. "I think you can have any property in Monopoly you like, as long as that's how you pay."

Dean chuckles and placed a light kiss on Castiel's forehead.

**End. **


End file.
